


Handwriting

by indigorose50



Category: Rune Factory 4
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, dorks being dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2130633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Every Valentine’s Day, Dylas would find a carrot in his room. A card saying only “To Dylas” would be next to it. The handwriting was unfamiliar."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handwriting

**Author's Note:**

> Written for doug-dylas on tumblr. Felt like posting it here too. If you like this pairing, check out her blog(s)!

It took Dylas a few years to figure it out.

Every Valentine’s Day, Dylas would find a carrot in his room. A card saying only “To Dylas” would be next to it. The handwriting was unfamiliar.

 

The first year he thought Porcoline had left it, him being one of the few people who knew Dylas did not like sweets. The next day, when Dylas confronted him about it, Porcoline merely chuckled and said his heart belonged only to Frey, who, standing behind him, rolled her eyes and sighed.

Dylas ate the carrots every year. There was nothing wrong with them; why waste a perfectly good vegetable? He would sit at his desk, looking over every card, thinking and staring and wondering.

Year 5 was a little different.  
\-------------

“Are you sure you can carry all that, Granny Blossom?” Illuminata was saying as Dylas entered the flower shop. It was Fall 11th, and the whole town was getting ready for The Big Day— the smell of cookies wafted from every home, Kiel was spreading rumours, and Bado had nearly finished his newest scam.

Blossom shifted the bags in her arms and smiled at the younger woman, “Don’t worry, dear, I’m fine!” 

“It’s a lot of seeds…”

“There’s still some muscle left in these old bones,” Blossom said cheerfully, “I can handle this.” Dylas watched as Blossom turned around slowly and began making her way toward the short steps in the middle of the shop, grunting as she did so.

When he saw her arms had begun to shake before she had reached the top stair, Dylas decided he was tired of watching. In one fluid motion he scooped up the bags Blossom was holding and stood next to her, glaring.

“You shouldn’t overdo it,” he scolded her. “I’ll walk back to the store with you.”

“Now, really!” Blossom huffed, her pride clearly hurt.

Illuminata giggled from behind the counter, “Just let him help, Granny, he needs to feel manly every once in a while.”

Dylas turned his glare on her but Blossom chuckled and wrapped her arm through his, “Well then, young man, take me to my door!” She began to walk outside, tugging Dylas with her, to the tune of Illuminata’s sigh of relief.

A little while later, Dylas deposited the bags onto the General Store’s counter. Dylas groaned and stretched his sore arms. What had made Blossom think should could hold all that? “Where’s that useless midget?” he asked, looking around as if to find the red head lounging against a shelf, “Why isn’t he helping you with this?”

“There’s a lot of work to be done today.” Blossom explained as she unpacked the seeds and flowers, “After he gets back from Bado with the new tool set he’s going talk to Arthur about shipping prices,” She sighed, “Sometimes I think I ask too much of him. But he insisted he can do it and sent me to get the flowers.”

Dylas snorted, “You two sure are alike for people who aren’t related.”

Blossom chuckled. She had come to the bottom of the first bag. “Oh!” she pulled out a slip of paper, “I’m sorry dear, could you do me one more favor?” She held out the paper to Dylas who took it automatically, “Could you throw that away for me? I don’t need it anymore.”

Dylas nodded and glanced briefly at the paper before turning toward the door. He froze. Slowly, he held the paper up to his face and stared at it, mouth slightly open.

He cleared his throat, “Blossom, who wrote this?”

“Hm?” Blossom looked up. “That? It’s the list of flowers Doug gave me to buy. I believe he wrote it himself.”

Dylas didn’t move for a moment. “I- Erm- Okay. Thank you.” And he left, very quickly, leaving a confused Blossom in his wake.

Dylas didn’t stop until he got to his room. He put the list next to the cards on his desk. He lost track of how long he stood there, staring at each of them in turn. Finally, he nodded to himself.

\-------------

The restaurant was dark when Doug snuck in the next night. Everyone was out giving gifts or on dates, leaving the restaurant empty. He closed the door behind him carefully, hoping no one had seen him. Being carefully to miss the creaky steps, Doug made his way up the stairs. It was equally dark on the second floor but he was able to find Dylas’ room as easily, as he had the previous years.

The card was placed first, on Dylas’ desk. Doug brought the carrot to his lips briefly before placing it on top of the card, his cheeks growing red in the darkness. Gods, if the others saw him do this, if Dylas saw him do this…

It was cheesy and not a little cowardly, in his opinion, to leave secret gifts on Valentine’s Day. The alternative was having Dylas sneer at Doug and accusing him of pulling a prank and never talking to him again, with the whole town avoiding them both of who knows how long. Doug shook his head and took a calming breath. No one would find out. He had been doing this for so long and no one suspected a thing, why worry now?

“I knew it.” Said a voice from the doorway.

Doug’s heart stopped, his whole body freezing up. He turned slowly. The light was on beside Dylas’ head and Doug could see him clearly. The older man’s face was neutral as he made his way to stand next to Doug. Doug didn’t move as Dylas reached passed him for the carrot.

“You are an idiot.” He said finally. Doug’s eyes narrowed into a glare, but Dylas continued, “And dim, and clueless, and… short.”

Dylas held the carrot up to face and, blushing, kissed it just as Doug had.

Doug’s eyes went wide. Dylas lowered the vegetable and looked away, covering his mouth and blushing a deeper red. “But thanks,” He half mumbled, “for, you know, um, everything.”

Doug suddenly found he shoes oddly fascinating. He took a deep breath. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Nag.”

“You too, Midget.”

The reply came from much closer than Doug thought it should and he looked up in surprise. Before he could properly register that the human had moved forward, Dylas tilted Doug’s head up by the chin and kissed him.

It didn’t last long but when Dylas pulled away Doug could feel his cheeks burning.

“I-I don’t have anything for you…” Dylas began, looking down and away from Doug. Doug couldn’t stop himself from smiling as he took Dylas’ hand in his. This was way better than any of Doug’s day dreams.

“That’s ok,” he said, waiting for Dylas to look up at him again, “You have a couple carrots to make for anyway. No need to rush.”

Dylas smirked and was about to kiss him again when an abrupt round of applause shook the small room. Both males looked at the doorway as the lights came on, revealing what had to be the whole town clapping and cheering and, in Leon’s case, cat calling.

Doug couldn’t help but laugh as Dylas scolded everyone, still red in the face. Neither let go of each other’s hands through the whole ordeal that followed.


End file.
